Free at Last
by RosexScorpius4ever
Summary: This is showing the result of Voldemort being destroyed and 19 years later everyone is basically living in harmony. It's really short and it's also a one-shot so sorry. Hope you enjoy it!


A/N: This story is about how Voldemort is destroyed and years later everyone is free at last and enjoying life with friends and family. It's written from Hermione's point of view. This story doesn't have so much of a point but I felt like writing it, so yea. Enjoy! Oh, let me write the ages of everyone here.

**Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger= 67**

**Bill Weasley= 46**

**Charlie Weasley= 44**

**Percy Weasley, Audrey Weasley= 40**

**Fleur Delacour-Weasley= 39**

**George Weasley, Angelina Johnson-Weasley= 38**

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott-Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy= 36**

**Ginny Potter, Luna Lovegood-Scamander, ****Rolf Scamander****= 35**

**Teddy Lupin= 19**

**Victoire= 17**

**James Potter, Molly II, Fred II= 13**

**Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Louis Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy= 11**

**Lily Potter, Lucy Weasley, Hugo Weasley= 9**

**Dominique Weasley= 5**

**Lorcan and Lysander Scamander (twins)= 3**

**Roxanne Weasley= 18 month's**

**Dinner at the Weasley's**

It was a beautifully, sunny morning at the Burrow and it was hectic beyond hectic. Everyone had gotten together for the famous "Dinner at the Weasley's" and there were at least 37 people there! Everyone was running around either cooking, setting the table, or trying to catch their runaway kids.

"Hermione dear, can you please help me set the table?" called Mrs. Weasley from outside. Hermione put down the celery and knife she was chopping it with and ran outside and almost collided with Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley.

"Wouldn't it be great if they got married?" said Hermione to Ginny who was also setting the table. "Then Teddy could really be part of the family."

"Yeah I know," replied Ginny, laughing at her husband. He had his daughter Lily on his shoulders and Lucy and Hugo wrapped around his ankles, trying to bring him down. "I swear, Harry dear, you're going to break your neck!"

"I know but they're like piranhas!" shouted Harry. He started trying to gently kick off the two on his legs and handed them off to Ron who got the same attraction.

Hermione and Ginny looked over to where Luna was trying to separate a fighting Lorcon and Lysander. They were twin three-year-olds and were constantly fighting. This time they were pulling at each other's hair and kicking each other in the shin.

"Rolf! Will you please help me?" called Luna, giving up on them. Rolf was Luna's husband, and rushed over to her from where he'd been talking to Charlie Weasley.

Hermione and Ginny laughed again as the twins started to cling on to Rolf and he couldn't shake them off. Hermione looked to where Neville, Hannah, Draco, and Astoria were talking. They were actually getting along better lately and were able to sit in the room and have a civil conversation.

Hermione was about to head back inside though when her daughter came running up to her.

"Hi mom! Scorpius and I are getting along better now," she said happily. Next came Scorpius running out with a grin on his face over to his mother and father. His father scooped him up even though he was too big and plopped him on his lap.

"That's great honey," said Hermione proudly. "I wouldn't mention it right now to your father, he's still a little antsy with the Malfoy's after the war."

Rose nodded and ran off to join the tackling uncle Harry game. Harry was at the bottom with now four kids on him again. Ron was laughing and taking pictures. (Hermione had shown him how)

Hermione tried to head in but almost collided this time with James, Harry's son, Molly II, Percy's daughter, and Fred II, George's son. It was a shame Fred died, he would have been so proud that his nephew was a troublemaker like he was in his time. He was only 19 when he died. Stupid Augustus Rookwood.

Next came Albus, Harry's second son, and Louis Weasley, Bill's son. They both looked like they had pulled a prank and soon enough an angry Dominique Weasley came stomping out. They had dyed her hair electric blue instead of its normal red. Obviously this wasn't magic since they were still underage but Hermione was able to fix it and off skipped Dominique to get revenge. Hermione chuckled and walked inside. There sat Arthur, Ronald's father, talking to her parents. They of course were used to the interrogating of life as a Muggle but Hermione could see her father sweating and her mom tapping her fingers anxiously.

"Hey mom, I think Molly wants you outside for some help," said Hermione, relieving her mother. She sent her dad an apologetic look but it would look too obvious if they were called outside and then did nothing. Plus, Arthur needed someone to talk to.

"Hey Hermione, can you take this food outside?" asked Percy.

"And this dip?" asked his wife Audrey. Audrey had auburn hair and a dark tan. She was the same age as Percy and they met one day in the Ministry.

"Sure," said Hermione, smiling. It's the least she could do since they were cooking for the past three days and her and Percy were finally getting along again.

She took the food out by levitating it and placed it down on the table where her mother and Molly were now talking.

"Oh hello, Hermione dear," her mom said happily. "We were just talking about Arthur's interest in Muggle equipment."

"Yes, I'm afraid it becoming far worse than an obsession," said Molly, smiling. "Can you please call the whole lot to dinner? My voice is sore and can't yell as loud as I used too."

"I guess Fred and George wore it out for you," said Hermione, grinning.

"One could say so," agreed Molly but the light left her eye at the mention of her diseased son.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Sonorus."

"EVERYONE! REPORT TO DINNER IMMEDIATELY BEFORE IT GETS COLD! THANK YOU!"

"Quietus," said Hermione, murmuring the counter-jinx.

Everyone went silent and all came rushing to the table to grab food before everyone else.

Arthur and Molly sat at the two seats at the head and Mr. and Mrs. Granger on the other side. On Molly's right sat Harry with Ginny across from him on Arthur's right. Next to Ginny sat Hermione and across from her sat Ron. Next to Ron sat down Charlie and Bill to his left. Then sat Fleur, next to him along with little Dominique on her left. Next to Hermione plopped down Albus and then Lily on his right. Those two were almost inseparable. Next to Lily sat Hugo and then next to him sat Lucy and across from her sat her father Percy. On Percy's left was Audrey, who happened to be sitting across from Lorcon. Luna made sure to put herself in the middle of Lorcon and Lysander so Lysander was forced to sit on her right. Across from Luna sat down James and then Victoire on his left and next to Victoire a grinning Teddy. On Lysander's right sat Louis with Molly II across from him, she was sticking her tongue out at him for pulling her hair. On Molly II's left was Fred II and Rose chose to sit across from him, next to Louis. On Rose's right sat Angelina with Roxanne on her lap and George on her right. Across from Angelina sat Rolf and Astoria to his left. On Astoria's other side was Draco and Scorpius sitting silently across from him, feeling awkward next to George.

"Well everyone," said Molly from the other end of the table as loudly as she good. "Dig in." Everyone began to scramble to get food since when you're eating with 36 other people; they tend to take a lot of food. Especially Hugo, he seemed to get his appetite from his father and Lily and Lucy were both eyeing him with distaste.

"So, how are things at the Ministry going?" asked Ron to Harry. He now worked with George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after Fred died.

"Same ol', same ol'," said Harry, cutting his pork chop. "Things are finally getting better now that Kingsley is Minister. Isn't that right Arthur?"

"Yes indeed," agreed Arthur jovially. "Things are finally getting put into action. Did you know we had 15 regurgitating toilets though? It's like déjà vu all over again."

Harry laughed. "I remember that when we had to go to my Ministry hearing in my fifth year that happened. God-knows-what flying everywhere on Muggles…"

"Please not at the dinner table, Harry dear," begged Molly. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were already looking a little ill. They had been two of the few who had it happen to them. It was still vivid in their memories.

"All right, sorry Molly," said Harry sheepishly. "I heard there were some difficulties in your department Hermione."

Hermione sighed and laid down her fork. She nodded.

"Yes, the house elves are not cooperating with us and refuse _still_ to take health benefits, etc."

Percy spit out his pumpkin juice.

"You're _still _continuing with that ludicrous S.P.E.W?" cried Percy, wiping his mouth and cleaned the pumpkin juice off Lucy.

Hermione scowled at him. So much for getting more along.

"Yes, I am continuing S.P.E.W," said Hermione harshly, "and it is _not _ludicrous!"

"Aunt Hermione, what is spew?" asked Lily who had not yet had to hear lectures about this.

Almost everyone at the table groaned. Excluding the younger kids and Hermione. Her own parents groaned!

"It's not _spew _Lily dear," began Hermione. "It's S.P.E.W, otherwise known as the Society Promotion of Elfish Welfare…"

"Hermione, can you please save the description for another time, some of us want to eat in peace," said Ron. She glared at him. How in the world she married such a man was beyond her. He flashed her a grin that he realized recently could get him anything he wanted. _Oh yes, that's why._

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! This is just a one-shot so please review as much as you please!


End file.
